


Love in the apocalypse

by anyuchiha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: Rick despierta del coma en un mundo destrozado y solo tiene una única idea, encontrar a su pareja y su hijo, pero, ¿Lograra hacerlo en un mundo donde la muerte reina?





	1. Atlanta

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta, abrió los ojos con lentitud esperando encontrar a Shane de pie a lado de su cama con ese jarrón de flores en sus manos.

Pero no habia nadie en la habitación, se levantó con cuidado, sentía las piernas débiles, como si no las hubiera usado por días.

-Shane, ¿Estas en el baño? –se volvió hacia la mesita de noche y vio que las flores estaban ahí, pero habia algo extraño. Estaban secas.

Miro a su alrededor y vio más cosas extrañas, como que el reloj en la pared no avanzaba y las maquinas médicas.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

La persecución, el auto volcado, los disparos.

_“Shane, no le cuentes a Lori ni a Daryl lo que sucedió ¡Nunca! ¿Entendiste?”._

El abrasador dolor en la espalda.

_“¡Le dieron a Rick!”_

La imagen de Daryl en su mente antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Poco a poco trato de levantarse pero las piernas no lo sostuvieron y cayó al piso.

Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, y apoyándose en la pared logro llegar a la entrada pero al abrirla vio un panorama desalentador e inquietante.

Contra la puerta habia una camilla y el pasillo se veían devastado. Habia papeles por todo el piso e instrumentos médicos tirados alrededor pero no se veía ni una sola persona.

Algunas luces estaban prendidas pero parpadeaban como si fueran a apagarse en cualquier momento.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la recepción, tomo el teléfono pero no habia línea.

Se asomó por una de las puertas cerradas y vio a una mujer en el pasillo, con el abdomen desgarrado que tenía tiempo muerta.

Fue en dirección contraria por el pasillo y continúo observando.

El lugar estaba destrozado, habia agujeros de bala en las paredes y sangre en el piso. No entendía que habia pasado pero no habia ni una sola persona viva.

Llego hasta una puerta con un cartel en la parte superior que rezaba cafetería la cual tenía una gruesa cadena y candado además de unas letras pintadas que decía “No abrir, muertos dentro”.

Pero vio con sorpresa que las puertas se entreabrían y escuchaba gemidos, de entre las rendijas salieron un par de manos  y Rick ya no resistió más.

Salió corriendo. Al abandonar el hospital supo que algo horrible habia pasado. Habia muertos colocados en hileras, cubiertos de sábanas blancas, en el atrio del hospital.

Seguramente se trató de alguna epidemia, o algo peor.

Habia también objetos militares. Autos, tiendas y helicópteros.

Siguió caminando, en ese momento solo le importaba una cosa, llegar con su familia.

No sabía si lo que habia visto en el hospital habia sido solo ahí, o en todo el mundo pero tenía que encontrarlos.

Llego hasta un parque donde vio una bicicleta tirada y fue por ella. A lado de esta habia un cuerpo cercenado que le daba la espalda. Nada más era el torso y la cabeza.

Pero al momento de tomar la bicicleta el cuerpo se movió hacia él. Horrorizado tiro la bicicleta mientras la criatura trataba de llegar a él, gruñendo y estirando sus brazos.

Rápidamente se montó en la bicicleta y se alejó.

Tardo aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar a su vecindario, sobre todo por la debilidad que aun sentía.

Entro a su primer parada, la casa de su hijo pero la encontró vacía.

Habia ropa en la cama, así como puertas y cajones abiertos, como si  hubieran salido a toda velocidad. Cada vez con más miedo salió del lugar rumbo a su segundo objetivo. Su casa.

Su pareja y el vivían en el mismo vecindario que su ex-esposa y su hijo, solo a dos calles de diferencia, pero también la encontró vacía y aun mas revuelta que la otra.

Al ver como la mayoría de las cosas de su habitación estaban tiradas finalmente se derrumbó.

No sabía que habia ocurrido, ni donde estaba su familia. Estaba completamente perdido.

**

Escuchar lo que habia pasado de Morgan y Duane fue un impacto. Estaba horrorizado pero no podía negar que fuera real, no después de lo que habia visto en el hospital y la criatura del parque.

Cuando le hablo del centro de refugiado vio una esperanza. Si su familia estaba en algún lado, seguramente era ahí. Confiaba en su pareja y sabía que habría  puesto a salvo a Lori y Carl.

Los tres se dirigieron a la estación para poder tomar un baño y cambiarse. Rick tomo todas las armas que habia en la estación, así como las municiones.

Antes de salir Rick reviso en su casillero y encontró lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño anillo plateado con dos iniciales grabadas en el interior y una fecha.

-¿Un regalo de tu pareja? –dijo Morgan mirando el anillo y Rick asintió.

-Lo intercambiamos en nuestro primer aniversario –le mostro el grabado en el interior –son nuestras iniciales y la fecha de la primera cita.

Se sentaron mientras Duane terminaba de cambiarse en los vestidores. Rick se puso el anillo en el anular izquierdo* y lo acaricio con delicadeza mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios recordando el día en que habia conocido a su novio.

-Nos conocimos hace tres años, cuando arreste a su hermano por conducir ebrio…Lori y yo estábamos en proceso de divorcio, solo faltaba que salieran los papeles y firmarlos. Fuimos amigos un año hasta que lo invite a salir. Hace un año compramos una casa juntos, a dos calles de la de Lori y Carl.

-¿Cómo sobrellevaron tu ex y tu hijo que salieras con un hombre?

-Carl adora a Daryl como un segundo padre, se llevan muy bien. En cuanto a Lori, ella sabía que era bisexual desde que comenzamos a salir pero no lo acepto tan bien como esperaba. Al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que era algo serio así que finalmente llego a un acuerdo con eso. Además, Daryl es una buena persona. Parece un chico malo, con su motocicleta y su ballesta pero es muy diferente en el interior. Es emocional, cariñoso y honesto.

Morgan sonrió al escuchar el sentimiento en la voz del ayudante del Sheriff, pero ya no dijo nada más pues Duane salió de los vestidores y Rick se puso de pie para tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

Una vez ya preparados se separaron con la promesa de comunicarse al menos una última vez.

**

Rick vio al grupo que habia encontrado en Atlanta mientras se dirigían a su campamento con aprehensión.

Habia esperado encontrar a su familia en el centro de refugiados pero no necesito pasar mucho tiempo ahí para saber que tal centro no habia existido y si alguna vez lo hubo habia caído.

Ahora ya no sabía dónde buscar o si los encontraría. Estaba muy preocupado.

Al llegar al campamento vio varios carros y casas rodantes, poco a poco comenzaron a bajar de los vehículos mientras los miembros del campamento los veían y caminaban hacia ellos saludando a los recién llegados.

Rick bajo del auto acercándose al grupo. Entonces vio una persona que le hizo detenerse en seco y que las lágrimas poblaran sus ojos.

-¡Papa! –grito un niño pequeño y corrió hacia Rick quien se agacho para cargarlo

-¡Carl! ¡Carl! –dijo sosteniéndolo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Alzo la vista y vio a Shane y Lori parados mirándolo.

-Shane, Lori –dijo acercándose a sus amigos y abrazándolos

-No puedo creerlo –le dijo Shane separándose de él y mirándolo –Rick, hermano…no puedo creer que estés vivo…creí…creímos…

-Lo sé, tranquilo…-finalmente se separó de ellos y bajo a Carl. Miro a su alrededor esperando ver una sonrisa tímida y unos ojos azules brillantes pero no fue así.

Con el miedo apretándole el pecho miro a Lori y Shane.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Rick…-Shane fue el primero en hablar

-¿En dónde está Shane? –volvió a repetir pero al ver que no contestaba se desesperó -¡¿Dónde está Daryl?!

-Daryl no está aquí papa –dijo Carl mirando a su padre. Rick miro al niño con el pánico brillando en los ojos –Shane fue a buscarlo pero no lo encontró…

Rick se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.

-Shane…

-Hermano…fue a buscarlo cuando todo comenzó pero…no lo encontré…él se habia ido…

-¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? –dijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Siempre habia dado por hecho que Daryl estaría en el mismo lugar donde Carl y Lori estuvieran y ahora, ellos estaba ahí, pero él no…no sabía qué hacer.

-No lo sé hermano…la última vez que lo vi fue cuando le dije que te habían disparado…él se fue después de eso…creo que te dio por muerto y….

-No –le dijo –Daryl no se habría ido así…el no…no…-se dejó caer al piso mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y sus lágrimas.

-Rick…-Lori se hinco a su lado –lo siento...lo siento mucho…

-Basta…no hables del como si estuviera muerto –dijo el –él no lo está…y no me dejo –miro a Shane –algo más paso…lo se…el está bien…y lo voy a encontrar…-se puso de pie mirando a su ex-esposa –volveré y lo encontrare…

-No –dijo Lori sosteniendo su brazo –no puedes volver a irte, no puedes dejar solo a Carl…no puedes dejarme sola de nuevo, tienes que quedarte…

-No voy a abandonarlo Lori –le dijo –el está afuera…en alguna parte y solo…es mi familia y…

-¡Nosotros somos tu familia! –Le grito Lori – ¡Carl es tu hijo! ¡Y yo soy…! Aun te amo…quédate conmigo…

Rick la miro por un minuto, desvió su vista hacia Shane quien negó levemente. Estaba dividido entre las dos personas que mas amaba, su pequeño Carl y su querido Daryl, pero el sabia que su novio era un sobreviviente mientras que Carl solo era un niño.

Y, aun cuando le doliera, conocía cual habría sido la decisión de Daryl de haber estado en su posición.

-Bien…me quedare, por Carl –Lori le sonrio

-Ven, vamos a la tienda, para que descanses –le dijo sonriendo y lo arrastro hacia la tienda de campaña.

-¿Esta es tuya? –le pregunto al acercarse a ella y Lori le dio una afirmación.

Rick la detuvo y, tras asegurarse que nadie en el campamento la veía le dijo

-Lori ¿Qué pretendes?

La mujer lo miro sorprendida.

-No sé de qué hablas, quiero que descanses en nuestra tienda.

-No es “nuestra” tienda Lori, sabes perfectamente que ya no te amo, que amo a Daryl.

-El no está aquí, y nosotros somos…

-Basta –la miro desafiante –aun cuando decidí quedarme, no dejare de buscarlo porque él es mi familia, igual que Carl es mi hijo…lo siento pero así son las cosas –se alejó de Lori acercándose hacia Glenn quien discutía con T-dog para ver si tenían otra tienda de campaña.

Al negar, Rick decidió quedarse a dormir en el camión que habia conseguido en Atlanta, por lo que Glenn le cedió una bolsa de dormir sin hacer  mas preguntas.

Mientras tanto, Shane se acercó a Lori, quien se limpiaba las lágrimas de rabia que habían caído por sus mejillas.

-¿Sigues pensando que el podria volver  contigo? –le dijo en el oído.

La mujer lo miro y asintio

-Si…ahora está dolido…pero lo superara y volverá…Daryl Dixon no era para el…hicimos lo correcto cuando lo alejamos


	2. CDC

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Rick habia llegado y los habia convencido de ir a la CDC para trata de encontrar una cura o algún sitio seguro.

Pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Daryl. Lo amaba profundamente y no podía simplemente dejarlo, incluso si tuviera que dejar a Lori y llevarse a Carl buscaría a Daryl. Sabía que si alguien podía sobrevivir a esto era él.

Habia sobrevivido a su infancia, a crecer con un padre abusivo y un hermano idiota. Conseguía su propia comida y refugio en el bosque si lo requería.

Era un sobreviviente…siempre lo habia sido.

**

_-Rick…ven aquí… –dijo Daryl desde el patio trasero donde asaba lentamente un par de ardillas._

_El policía camino hacia su pareja con una sonrisa_

_-Huele bien…-le dijo depositando un beso en la parte posterior del cuello_

_-Basta –el cazador dijo sonrojado mientras Rick reía levemente._

_El sabía que esa era la primera relación real que habia tenido y durante mucho tiempo se habia mostrado muy tímido y apenado, sobre todo con su cuerpo y sus cicatrices._

_Pero Rick habia sido paciente y poco a poco el hombre romántico y gentil que era en el interior salió a flote. Aunque a pesar de todo seguía siendo tímido en la mayoría de las ocasiones._

_-Prueba esto –dijo el hombre tendiéndole un plato de carne. Rick lo tomo y, tras esperar un poco como un pedazo, deleitándose con su sabor._

_Jamás habia comido carne de ardilla pero tenía buen sabor, solo que tenía una textura diferente._

_-¿Y bien? –dijo el mordiéndose la uña nervioso. Rick le sonrió y le beso levemente los labios._

_-Es delicioso._

-Papa... ¡Papa! –escucho la voz de Carl llamándolo fuera del camión, abrió la compuerta y salio viendo a su hijo que le sonreía –Ya es hora del desayuno…

-Si Carl –dijo poniéndose de pie –gracias por despertarme –salió con Carl detrás de él.

Se encontraron con Lori quien cocinaba un poco de sopa.

-Estas despierto –dijo ella –bien –le tendió un cuenco –come un poco.

Rick le agradeció y se sentó, Carl se sentó a los pocos minutos con un plato de sopa también.

-Estabas soñando con Daryl ¿Verdad? –dijo el niño

-Si –dijo Rick mirándolo – ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Repetías su nombre –dijo –y sonreías.

Rick le sonrió, después alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Lori.

-Fue la primera vez que me dio carne de ardilla –dijo el

-Ewww –Carl fingió una arcada

-Hey…es muy buena –se rio Rick revolviendo su cabello.

-Siguen mencionando a Daryl –dijo Dale sentándose a lado de Rick junto a Carol y Sophia -¿Quién es?

-El novio de mi papa –dijo Carl rápidamente

Dale alzo las cejas

-¿Novio? Debo admitir que no lo vi venir Rick –dijo él y Rick sonrió.

-Tal vez no, pero tiene razón –dijo –Daryl es mi pareja…

-¿Cuánto llevaban juntos? –pregunto Carol

-Dos años, uno saliendo y otro viviendo juntos…íbamos a casarnos…

Escucho un golpe contra el piso. Rick alzo la vista y vio a Lori mirándolo fijamente con un plato vacio a sus pies.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo? –lo miro furiosa.

-Se lo habia propuesto una semana antes…íbamos a anunciarlo ese fin de semana.

-Debiste decirlo antes de proponérselo…teníamos que hablarlo y…

-¿Hablar que Lori? –le dijo el –Era una decisión entre dos personas, solamente…no te incluía, ni a nadie mas.

-Lo hacía si formaría parte de la vida de Carl…ambos teníamos que hablarlo con el…explicarle porque te casabas con otro hombre…

-Yo lo sabía –dijo Carl y Lori lo miro –ayude a papa a escoger el anillo…

Este comentario solo hizo enfurecer mas a Lori.

-Así que yo sería la última en enterarme...

-Lori…

-Vete al infierno Rick –se dio la vuelta y regreso a su tienda de campaña.

-Creo que no lo tomo muy bien –dijo Dale.

-A mama nunca le agrado Daryl –dijo Carl encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y a ti? –Pregunto Sophia -¿Te cae bien?

-Claro –dijo el con una sonrisa –me enseño a hacer trampas para cazar y dijo que me enseñaría a usar una motocicleta y su ballesta cuando fuera mayor, es genial.

Rick sonrió acariciando el cabello de su hijo levemente, pero con una sensación opresiva en su pecho, el peso de no saber si su prometido estaba vivo o muerto.

**

Las instalaciones del CDC eran como un oasis en ese mundo. El grupo al fin tuvo un pequeño momento para descansar y el Dr. Jenner parecía inofensivo.

Todos estaban tranquilos. Mientras la cena se llevaba a cabo Shane se acercó a Rick.

-Oye Rick –le dijo – ¿Podemos hablar? –Rick lo miro un momento y asintió alejándose un poco del grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sobre Daryl…-dijo Shane –hay algo que no te dije…

-¿Qué?

-Cuándo le dije que te habían disparado y estabas en coma… el…Rick…él se mostró aliviado

Rick lo miro fijamente.

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?

-Si…dijo…que era lo mejor…que…no…se alegraba pero…era su oportunidad…

-¡¿Oportunidad?! ¡¿De qué?! –grito. El resto del grupo, notando la discusión, los miro fijamente.

-No lo sé…creo que él estaba abrumado por su relación Rick…tal vez iban demasiado rápido o…

-Cállate –dijo Rick.

-Rick…

-¡Cállate Shane! –Le grito –basta…tú no sabes nada…me habia dicho que si…él me dijo que se casaría conmigo Shane…seguramente estaba asustado…solo eso…no puede ser…no…

-Rick…-Lori camino hacia el –Es lo que tú no querías ver…pero nosotros si lo notamos –dijo ella –veíamos las reacciones de Daryl…su comportamiento…él quería irse…no sé porque te dijo que si…pero no creo que lo deseara…Rick…

-Basta…

-Tienes que escuchar –la mujer le puso la mano en el antebrazo –por favor…Rick…

-¡Basta! –grito el -¡Solo cállense! Cállense…-salió del salón.

Camino por el pasillo y se dejó caer sollozando.

No podía ser posible, Rick no podía ser tan ciego, él lo conocía. Mejor que nadie.

Daryl le habia dicho miles de veces que era todo lo que quería y que si alguna vez lo que tenia se terminaba seria porque Rick se cansaría, no al revés.

No…él no podía imaginar ni un solo escenario en que Daryl se sintiera abrumado o se cansara…Rick lo conocía.

Limpiándose las lágrimas se puso de pie. Lo buscaría…y si cuando lo encontrara Daryl le decía que lo que Shane y Lori le habían dicho era cierto lo dejaría ir.

Hasta entonces mantendría la esperanza.

**

Las alarmas se escuchaban en el lugar, retumbando en las paredes.

El grupo miraba a Jenner mientras trataban de buscar un método de escape. Shane y T-dog trataban de abrir las compuertas de metal con hachas mientras la cuenta regresiva se veía en la pantalla.

Rick miro el anillo en su palma y le dio un beso leve a su superficie, pidiéndole perdón en silencio a Daryl por lo que pasaba y dejarlo solo.

Lori miro a Rick mientras abrazaba a Carl. Finalmente Jenner abrió las compuertas pero antes de eso jalo a Rick y le dijo algo en el oído.

Rick lo miro con horror antes de sentir a Lori jalar su brazo hacia la salida.

El grupo logro salir del piso superior con una granada y llegar hasta los autos alejándose de la explosión rápidamente, pues sabían que el ruido atraería cientos de caminantes.

-Y ahora ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Carol mirando a Rick cuando se detuvieron para trazar un plan.

-Sobrevivir.

**

La casa parecía abandonada, como tantas otras en esa zona. El hombre mayor entro retirando la placa de metal de la ventana llevando dos ardillas en el hombro.

Entro y se dirigió hacia uno de los cuartos de atrás. Las ventanas entablilladas y enrejadas no dejaban entrar la luz del sol pero así era más seguro.

Abrió al puerta del cuarto y lo escaneo encontrando una figura agazapada en una escucha, sobre un par de mantas roídas.

Era un hombre más joven que él pero este no dio señas de haber notado su llegada.

-Traje la comida…la cocine afuera…te gustara –el otro hombre no contesto

El mayor lo miro con rabia

-Oye…ya, basta…llevas así semanas… ¿Realmente crees que el querría verte de esa forma? Debes luchar…sobrevivir…

El otro hombre asintió levemente y el suspiro.

-Bien…voy por algo de sopa...-el mayor salió de la habitación mientras el otro se movió un poco.

Sabía que tenía razón…que _él_ no lo hubiera querido ver de esa forma…pero simplemente no podía pararse, no cuando recordaba que la persona que más amaba ya no estaba.

Abrió el puño y vio los dos anillos plateados ahí, uno con una inscripción en su interior, con dos iniciales y una fecha, mientras que el otro tenia una franja negra en medio.

Los apretó aún más con su pecho mientras sollozaba y repetía un nombre dolorosamente.

-Rick…


	3. La granja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au: en mi historia Sophia no muere.

Capitulo 3 La granja

Rick conducia el auto en el que viajaba Lori, Carol, Sophia y Carl.

Para reducir un poco la tensión Lori menciono el viaje al gran cañon que habían realizado cuando Carl era un bebe.

-yo no lo recuerdo –dijo Carl

-No podrias, eras solo un bebe –dijo Lori con una sonrisa –ademas solo llegamos hasta Fort Worth.

-No, te enfermaste –dijo Rick mirando a Carl por el rabillo del ojo –jamas habia visto a un bebe vomitar asi –los pasajeros rieron.

-Recuerdo cuando fuimos a Tallulah Gorge con Daryl, fue la primera vez que probe la carne de ciervo…sabe deliciosa.

-Daryl debe ser alguien genial –dijo Sophia y Carl asintió con entusiasmo.

-Es mi amigo, y quiere mucho a papa –dijo mirando a su papa con una sonrisa quien se la devolvió por el retrovisor.

Lori por su parte apretó los labios furiosa por el cariño que escuchaba en la voz de su hijo al hablar del sureño.

-También monta una motocicleta genial, dijo que me enseñaría cuando creciera…ahh y tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

Rick sonrio ampliamente con este ultimo comentario y Lori se puso lívida.

Si bien sabia que Rick era bisexual desde antes de salir con el jamas pensó en preocuparse por ello y culpaba a Daryl por arruinar su matrimonio, aun cuando no se habían conocido hasta las etapas finales de su divorcio.

Ademas, odiaba la relacion que tenia el cazador con Carl, porque aunque Carl vivía con ella Rick y Daryl pasaban los fines de semana con ellos.

Miro a Rick quien escuchaba complacido a Carl hablando de Daryl y sintió una punzada de celos ante el brillo en los ojos del policía.

Quería a Rick de regreso con ella y aprovecharía que Daryl no estaba para conseguirlo. Despues de todo, en ese mundo todo era posible, incluso que el cazador estuviera muerto y ella tuviera otra oportunidad.

**

Rick miraba a Carl con el miedo atenazándole el pecho, era tan pequeño y lucia tan vulnerable en esa casa.

Lori se sento y sostuvo su mano dándose apoyo mutuo. Pero a pesar de la compañía, añoraba la presencia tranquilizante de Daryl a su lado, su tacto en su hombro diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Lo extrañaba tanto y mirando a Carl ahí no podía apartar de su mente a un Daryl palido, cubierto de sangre, tirando en la calle o el bosque, completamente solo o peor aun vagando como esas criaturas, solo siguiendo un instinto voraz.

Cerro los ojos abrumado con esa imagen mientras las lagrimas salían de las comisuras de sus ojos.

Lori, al notarlo, lo abrazo con fuerza

-El estará bien, Rick, lo lograra –le dijo en su oído y Rick asintió.

-Si –dijo “ambos lo estarán”

**

Lori camino hacia Rick, quien se encontraba sentado en el porche de la granja, y se sentó a su lado, este automáticamente paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y ella le sonrió.

Lo ocurrido con Carl los habia acercado mucho y Lori comenzaba a tener esperanza.

Tomo su mano izquierda con delicadeza, entonces algo frio rozo su palma. Desvió su vista y vio que _ese_ anillo aún estaba en su mano, pero en ese momento ni eso la desalentó, estaba muy cerca y cuando el momento llegara le quitaría ese anillo con sus propias manos.

-Ve a descansar Rick –le dijo ella con una sonrisa. El asintió y se levantó para despedirse de Carl.

Unos minutos despues Shane se sentó a lado de Lori.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes volver con Rick? El sigue hablando de Daryl y…

-No me importa, él no está y yo si –señalo con una sonrisa.

Shane la miro y la empujo contra el piso para despues ponerse encima de ella.

-¿Por qué crees que yo te dejaría? –le dijo en el oído para despues besar su cuello.

-sabes que esto es solo una distracción –Lori cerró los ojos mientras sentía la mano de Shane acariciando su vientre.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo el bajando sus labios por el cuello y pecho – ¿Y crees que él podría hacer esto?

-Solo cállate y continúa…

Shane se rio y la continuo besando.

**

Lori entro a la casa de campaña donde Rick dormía y poco a poco se desvistió y se metio entre las cobijas.

Comenzó a acariciarlo y se puso a horcajadas sobre el para continuar sus caricias.

Rick sentía las caricias y en su subconsciente las relaciono con Daryl, viendo los hermosos ojos azules de su prometido brillar de forma hermosa.

-Daryl…-suspiro pasando su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su amante mientras la izquierda era sostenida entre las de el.

Entonces fue cuando supo que algo estaba mal. Los labios sobre los suyos eran demasiado suaves, al igual que la espalda que acariciaba. El era consciente que la espalda de Daryl estaba llena de cicatrices…

De pronto sintió como si trataran de quitarle algo de la mano izquierda, mas exactamente del dedo anular.

Abrio los ojos abruptamente y se encontró con Lori sobre el.

Se levanto sobresaltado ocasionando que Lori cayera al piso. Esta lo miro con sorpresa y Rick pudo ver que su anillo  caia entre ellos.

Se agacho para recogerlo mientras Lori se quejaba

-Rick…que…

-¿Qué demonios haces Lori? –le dijo mientras se ponía el anillo en su dedo

La mujer se paro y trato de volver a besarlo, pero Rick le sujeto las manos

-Basta Lori, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Sabes perfectamente que estoy comprometido con Daryl y lo amo...

-Pero el ya no esta, te dejo –le dijo ella con firmeza -¿Hasta cuando lo seguiras buscando? Nosotros estamos aquí…yo estoy aquí…se que aun te atraigo…no puedes negarlo…no puede atraerte mas un hombre que yo...

-¡Basta! –le grito el furioso – Tu sabias que yo era bisexual desde el inicio. Y no creo que Daryl me dejara…ustedes no lo conocían, yo si…y aun cuando fuera cierto, lo que siento por el no va a cambiar nunca…ahora sal de aquí.

La mujer lo miro humillada, se vistió y tras mirarlo una ultima vez salio de la tienda.

**

La granja habia caído ante una horda de caminantes, nuevamente estaban sin un lugar donde quedarse. La relacion de Rick y Lori era muy tensa despues de lo ocurrido en la tienda de campaña y de revelarle al grupo que todos estaban infectados que, sin importar como muriera, se terminaría convirtiendo en un caminante.

Ahora Hershel, Maggie y Beth tambien se habían unido a ellos

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde establecernos –dijo T-dog

-Pero ¿Dónde? –dijo Rick -¿Qué lugar es seguro ahora?

-Hay que buscar un lugar grande, con murallas o materiales para crearlas

-Necesitamos algo asi...aunque aun no estoy muy seguro que podria ser –le dijo Shane.

**

El hombre miraba a su presa con la lente del rifle. Disparo y el ciervo cayo muerto mientras el hombre sonreía.

Pero con el rabillo del ojo vio a un caminante abalanzarse sobre el. Saco su cuchillo y se volvió solo para ver como el caminante caia al piso con una flecha clavada por la parte de atrás.

Se paro y vio a su hermano sosteniendo la ballesta.

-Veo que te levantaste –dijo acercándose al ciervo y tomándolo mientras lo arrastraba y el menor sacaba la flecha del caminante.

-Tenias razón –le dijo mirándolo –ya basta de autocompasión, no me rendiré.

-Muy bien hermanito –dijo el otro asintiendo –Entonces…¿Que hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos?

-King County –dijo el –A casa…

-Daryl…

-Necesito saber si es real –le dijo –solo ahí podre enterarme de ellos…solo asi podre seguir…

-¿Y si es mentira? ¿Y si sobrevivio?

-Lo buscare

-Daryl…no creo que…

-Necesito esto Merle –dijo el sureño –Necesito saber si Rick realmente murió en ese tiroteo, como Shane me dijo.

Daryl se colgó la ballesta en el hombro y ayudo a su hermano a cargar el ciervo de regreso a su refugio.

Si bien al principio le habia creído, el conocía a Shane. Aun cuando Rick no lo habia visto Daryl si habia notado el disgusto por su relacion con Rick.

Pero el impacto y el dolor de imaginar a Rick muerto habia sido demasiado y despues, cuando el apocalipsis habia llegado y los muertos se levantaron de sus tumbas no le quedo duda.

Sobre todo cuando vio a Shane llevandose a Lori y Carl pero Rick no apareció y el sabia que su pareja nunca dejaria a su hijo solo.

Sintió su vida destrozada con esa idea y por un momento pensó en rendirse…asi se uniria a Rick finalmente. Pero entonces Merle habia llegado un día despues, y lo habia sacado de ahí.

A pesar de todo el dolor lo habia embargado por semanas, pero ahora estaba listo y lo encontraría.

Levanto la mano acariciando con delicadeza los anillos que ahí estaban mirándolos con esperanza.

Si Rick estaba vivo lo encontraría…siempre


	4. King County

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au: en este capitulo cambiare la línea del tiempo para la historia. El grupo encuentra la prisión dos días despues de dejar la granja. Y Lori no esta embarazada, al menos no aun.

 

Dos días despues de la caída de la granja encontraron lo que podía ser un refugio. Una prisión.

Las vallas de metal eran altas y estaban integras, aunque el interior estaba lleno de caminantes.

Tardaron casi dos días en limpiarla completamente y despejar uno de los pabellones.

Pero no salieron ilesos, estuvieron a punto de perder a Hershel por una mordida, afortunadamente su idea de cortarle la pierna habia funcionado y no se habia convertido.

También habían perdido a T-dog y por un momento también a Carol.

Por fin tenían algo de paz, estaban a salvo, al menos por el momento. Habían encontrado unos sobrevivientes, presos que intentaron matarlos pero los habían controlado, quedando finalmente dos que tras un tiempo se unieron a su grupo, al demostrar que no eran como sus compañeros.

Ahora que finalmente tenían una oportunidad Rick se dio cuenta que no tendría una mejor oportunidad.

-Carl, podemos hablar un minuto –le dijo a su hijo quien terminaba de comer con Lori y Shane

-Claro papa –le dijo el y ambos caminaron alejándose del resto del grupo. Salieron del bloque rumbo a la valla, la cual habían limpiado esa mañana, por lo que habia pocos caminantes -¿Qué pasa?

-Carl…habia pensado….ahora el grupo esta a salvo aquí, tu mama esta aquí y Shane los protegera, la comida que conseguimos servirá un par de días pero necesitamos mas, además de municiones, armas y también…

-Vas a ir por Daryl –dijo el niño mirándolo. Rick lo miro con una sonrisa y asintió, entonces Carl le correspondió su sonrisa –si…debes hacerlo, busca a Daryl, tráelo a casa…él tiene que estar aquí con nosotros.

-Lo hare.

**

-¡No puedes ir! ¡No puedes dejarnos! –Lori le grito furiosa –¡No por el!

-Ni una palabra mas Lori –le dijo alzando la mano conteniendo su furia –Ni una –se volvió hacia Shane, quien lo veía con los brazos entrecruzados.

-Espero que te hagas cargo de todo –le dijo mientras se dirigía al carro donde Glenn se estaba despidiendo de Maggie.

-No creo que debas ir –le dijo Shane caminando con el –Te necesitamos aquí…

-Ahora están a salvo, se que los mantendrás asi, solo serán unas horas, también tenemos que conseguir varias cosas –saco de su pantalón una pequeña nota –Carol las anoto aquí.

-Rick, creo que deberías dejarlo ir

-No puedo –dijo con tristeza –Lo amo y no puedo olvidarlo, no cuando puede estar aquí afuera

Iba a subirse al auto cuando Lori lo tomo del brazo

-Rick, nosotros somos tu familia, el no era mas que el que se metio en medio.

Rick se volvió a verla furioso.

-¿Disculpa?

-El solo era un idiota que creyo poder interponerse entre nosotros, abre los ojos, el no te amaba, vio en ti una oportunidad de salir de ese basurero…

-¡Callate! –le grito  alejando el brazo de la mano de Lori –No te atrevas a hablar asi de el…no te lo permitiré.

-Rick…

-¡Mama, ya basta! –grito Carl –no hables asi de Daryl…el ama a papa y es mi amigo.

La mujer estaba lívida mirando a su hijo defender a ese idiota sureño, miro a Shane quien negó levemente y, a su pesar, se calló sin querer provocar más el enojo de Rick y Carl.

-Rick –lo llamo Glenn queriendo romper la tensión –es hora de irnos.

-Si –dijo Rick alejándose de Lori y subiendo al carro para salir de la prisión.

**

Glenn miraba las casa de King County con interés.

-¿En cual vivias tu? –le pregunto a Rick.

-Esa era la casa de Lori y Car –dijo señalándola –Cuando nos divorciamos  compre una casa a dos calles de aquí en la que Daryl y yo vivimos.

Llegaron a la casa de Rick y se detuvieron en la entrada del porche, tras revisar la calle y al verla vacia salieron.

La casa estaba tal y como Rick la habia visto la ultima vez puesto que habia cerrado la casa con llave al salir y las ventanas tenían barrotes que Daryl habia insistido en instalar.

Entraron al lugar y las revisarla cerraron la puerta y pusieron un sillon en contra de ella.

Rick se acerco a la repisa de la sala que estaba llena de fotografías de Rick con Daryl, en ocasiones con Carl pero la mayoría de ellos solos.

Tomo su favorita donde salían ambos besandose. La habían tomado en su segundo aniversario, cuando le habia propuesto matrimonio y se habían besado en celebración y la mesera les habia tomado la foto de sorpresa. Se la había llevado a la estación dos días despues, aun recordaba el sonrojo de Daryl cuando se la habían enseñado esa noche.

Era la primera vez que veía a Daryl con ropa mas formal, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, y habia sido una grata sorpresa.

Saco la imagen del marco y lo guardo en su bolsillo, despues hizo lo mismo con todas las demas sin querer dejar nada ahí, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de dejar atrás alguno de los recuerdos que tenia con el.

Porque aun cuando le doliera pensarlo no era tonto, y sabia que las probabilidades de encontrar a Daryl eran muy pocas.

Si era asi al menos tendría algo de el, algo que hiciera sus recuerdos mas reales.

Se dirigio al cuarto de ambos y, al igual que en su primera visita, habia algunas cosas que estaban tiradas, ropa sobre todo peor al revisarlas vio que las tres cosas que mas asociaba a Daryl, su poncho, su ballesta y su chaleco con alas de angel, no estaban.

Reviso los cajones de las que saco ropa tanto de el como de Daryl, despues se acerco a la mesita de noche del lado de Daryl, de la cual saco un libro y un cuaderno. El libro habia sido de la madre de Daryl mientras que el cuaderno era de el.

Tomo el cuaderno y se sento en la cama con el. Daryl siempre fue muy timido y casi nunca expresaba sus sentimientos pero tenia el habito de escribirlos. Aun cuando se escuchaba muy fuera de su personalidad, era algo que hacia desde niño aunque siempre a escondidas de su padre y hermano.

La miro con una sonrisa triste, recordando el momento en que habia descubierto a Daryl escribiendo por primera vez, fue dos meses despues de que se mudara con el.

Ese dia Rick habia salido temprano del trabajo y se habia dirigido a casa para darle una sorpresa e invitarlo a cenar pero el fue el que se sorpredio al verlo escribiendo y su reacción de susto.

Cuando Daryl le conto que era y porque no le habia dicho Rick lo habia abrazado, diciéndole que no tenia nada de malo y que no tenia porque sentirse avergonzado.

-Rick –escucho a Glenn -¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Estan llegando!

Rick guardo ambas cosas en su mochila, dio un ultimo vistazo a la habitación y salio de ahí.

Glenn y el salieron de la casa mientras los caminantes llegaban atraídos por el ruido del carro.

Rick miro por ultima vez la casa con el presentimiento que no volveria a verla y subieron al carro para salir de ahí.

**

La búsqueda fue exitosa, aun cuando estuvieron mas tiempo fuera de lo esperado. Lograron conseguir un camión con multiples provisiones, asi como galones de gasolina y materiales de construcción, tenían la idea de reforzar las vallas, aun cuando mataban a los caminantes que se amontaban si venia una horda poco podrían hacer.

Llegaron a la prisión al atardecer del dia siguiente y ya los esperaban.

-Rick, creimos que les habia pasado algo –dijo Shane acercándose a ellos -¿Qué consiguieron? –el hombre vio que Rick habia conducido un camión y Glenn otro.

-Muchas cosas –dijo el –comida, ropa, materiales de construcción, gasolina, el área estaba limpia, fue sencillo

-Excelente –dijo, despues bajo la voz –¿Y lo otro?

Rick lo miro con dolor.

-Nada, algunas de sus osas no estaban en la casa pero no habia ninguna pista de donde puede estar.

Shane asintió, iba a añadir algo pero fueron abordados por Carl.

-Papa, volviste –dijo el -¿Encontraste algo de Daryl?

-No Carl –dijo con tristeza –pero te traje algo –de la mochila saco una foto donde salían Carl y Daryl y se la tendio.

Carl la tomo con una sonrisa melancolica.

-Fue  cuando fuimos al Atlanta Zoo –Daryl y tu aun no vivian juntos –Rick sonrio -¿Trajiste mas? –el asintió y saco todas las fotos.

Carl las tomo y tras revisarla tomo otra, donde salían los tres en el cumpleaños de Daryl.

-¿Puedo quedarme con estas?

-Claro que si –le dijo –por eso las traje.

-Gracias –dijo mirándolas, Rick alzo  la vista y vio a Lori mirándolo con molestia.

-Solo fuiste por eso –le dijo con reproche.

-Sabes que no –le contesto –fui a buscar provisiones…y también a el.

-Pero no lo encontraste, te lo dije…el se marcho y…

-Lori, ya basta, estoy harto, no puedes hablar sobre Daryl, ni siquiera puedes mencionarlo…y mucho menos opinar sobre el –regreso al camión a bajar las provisiones

-Mama no deberías hablar de Daryl asi…el es extraordinario.

-Carl…aun eres pequeño para entender esto.

-No –dijo el –no soy pequeño, se que culpas a Daryl por su divorcio pero eso no es asi, tu y papa peleaban todo el tiempo…mucho antes de que papa lo conociera…el no tiene la culpa, solo ha hecho a papa feliz, ya no hables de el, no hagas enojar a papa Carl guardo las fotos en su bolsillo y camino al camión para bajar las cosas dejando a Lori sola.

**

El fuego ardia consumiendo todo a su paso. Daryl miraba impotente y con lagrimas  como todo lo que fue su vida se perdia entre las llamas.

Habia visto el fuego desde lejos y con temor se habia acercado solo para ver su casa arder. No se explicaba que habia pasado pero en realidad no importaba

-Daryl, tenemos que irnos, el fuego atraerá caminantes –le dijo Merle y Daryl asintió.

Aun tenia un lugar que visitar, no podia perder la esperanza aun. Pero aun asi ver la casa que habia formado con su pareja arder trajo un increíble dolor en su pecho. Durante toda su relacion con Rick habia temido que pasara algo que la destruyera.

Estaba convencido que nada bueno podía pasarle a el. Su vida nunca habia sido buena. Su madre habia muerto en un incendio que ella misma habia causado al quedarse dormida con un cigarrillo en la mano. Merle se habia ido a la primera oportunidad dejándolo solo  con su padre abusivo.

Cuando Merle finalmente regreso, se vio envuelto en problemas legales recurrentes, entre su problema de drogas y el alcohol, aunque habia sido esto ultimo lo que lo habia llevado a conocer a Rick.

Su relacion con el policía habia cambiado su vida, le habia traido amor y estabilidad, e incluso a su hermano de vuelta, quien, para sorpresa de todos, incluso el mismo, se habia encarrilado tras una sobredosis que casi le cuesta la vida, unos meses despues de conocer a Rick.

El policía fue quien lo encontró y lo ayudo. Fue el quien busco una clínica de rehabilitación y le pateo el trasero cada vez que amenazo con recaer, y una vez que estuvo limpio le ayudo a encontrar un trabajo decente, asi como a mandarlo a terapia.

Constituyo un proceso largo, Merle tenia demasiadas heridas y similitudes con su padre, pero no era igual a el y se comprometio a salir adelante por la única familia que le quedaba, su hermano. Y lo habia logrado, aun cuando seguía siendo un idiota en ocasiones estuvo sobrio y limpio por dos años, el mismo tiempo que mantuvo el trabajo y no se metio en ningún problema.

Todo eso gracias a Rick, a lo que habían construido juntos. Habia sido una tregua con el destino. Siempre pensó que se rompería con alguna recaida de Merle o con un nuevo amor para Rick, pero no ocurrio nada de eso...pero ahora, al ver su casa  arder se pregunta si no era el destino que le decía que, asi como el mundo y su casa, también se terminaba su relacion.

**

La estación de policia estaba relativamente limpia. Daryl se encamino enseguida al escritorio de Rick mientras Merle revisaba a su alrededor en busca de algo que fuera útil.

Abrió los cajones pero no encontró nada. Despues reviso el locker de Rick, también vacio. Comenzó a perder la esperanza poco a poco, no lograba encontrar nada que contradijera lo que Shane le habia dicho.

-Daryl, aquí no hay nada –dijo Merle –Tenemos que irnos

Sin querer abandonar la esperanza se acerco a la pizarra donde habia varias fotografias y noticias pegadas. Ahí encontró una foto de Rick con Shane en el cumpleaños de este ultimo.

Daryl la tomo y la partió a la mitad tirando la parte de Shane, delineo la figura de Rick en la fotografía y la guardo en su bolsillo. Reviso las otras noticias pero no habia nada mas, ya iba a retirarse cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Un pequeño mensaje pegado ahí, Rick siempre le cedía que esos los pegaban para anunciar alguna herida de un compañero a los oficiales que no estaban en ese momento. Lo leyó y abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que era sobre Rick.

Como Shane le habia dicho, habia recibido un disparo pero no estaba muerto, lo habían llevado al hospital y su condición era estable.

Lagrimas de alivio cayeron de sus ojos. Rick no habia muerto, reviso los otros avisos nuevamente pero no habia mas.

-Daryl tenemos que…-Merle miro a su hermano llorar -¿Qué? ¿Llorando otra vez? Deja ya de ser una nena y…

-Esta vivo –dijo con esperanza –no murió en el tiroteo, el mintió.

-Y que piensas hacer ahora…no sabemos donde…

Escucharon un ruido, ambos alzaron las armas volviéndose y encontraron a un hombre encapuchado

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo el hombre apuntándolos con un rifle.

-Eres tu quien nos apunta con un arma y estas encapuchado –pregunto Daryl.

El hombre lo miro atentamente.

-¿Eres Daryl Dixon?

Este lo miro con sorpresa, intercambiando una mirada con su hermano.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –le dijo mirándolo.

El hombre se retiro la mascara revelando a un hombre de tez oscura.

-Te reconoci por las fotos en tu casa, Rick me dijo tu nombre.

Daryl lo miro sorprendido y esperanzado

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo lo viste?

-Hace unos meses, despues de que despertó del coma.

-¿Fue despues…despues del brote?

-Si, asi es –le dijo el hombre -¿Quién es el? –señalo a Merle.

-Es mi hermano, Merle.

-Vengan conmigo…mi nombre es Morgan por cierto


	5. Reencuentro

 

Daryl hizo ademan de seguirlo pero Merle lo detuvo

-¿Qué haces? No sabemos si podemos confiar en el hermanito –le dijo en voz baja.

-No me importa, el vio a Rick despues del final, esta vivo…podemos…

-¿Cómo sabes que no miente?

-¿De que otra forma conocería mi nombre? Jamas lo habia visto.

-Aun asi, Daryl.

-El es la unica pista que tengo de Rick, Merle…no me importa…-salio del lugar detrás de Morgan.

Merle con un gruñido fue detrás de el. Morgan los condujo hasta un edificio en la avenida principal que estaba llena de trampas en las que varios caminantes estaban atorados.

Tras señalarles una trampa en el piso y en la entrada ingresaron al departamento. Este estaba lleno de armas y comida, además de escritos en las paredes.

Un chico, también de tez oscura. estaba en el lugar y se paro cuando los miro llegar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto el chico mirando a los hermanos.

-Son Daryl y Merle Dixon –dijo –este es mi hijo, Duane.

-¿Daryl? ¿El prometido de Rick? –el chico lo miro interesado.

-Si… siéntense –Daryl tomo asiento pero Merle se quedo parado mirando a sus acompañantes con aprehensión.

Morgan lo noto pero no dijo nada.

Se sento a lado de Duane y tomo una pequeña radio que habia en la mesa.

Daryl la reconocio inmediatamente, era una de las que usaba el departamento de policia de King County

-Te lo dio Rick –afirmo Daryl y Morgan asintió.

-Lo encontré fuera de tu casa, estaba catatónico, vistiendo una bata de hospital y saludaba a un caminante que se dirigía a el.

-¿Hace cuanto? –dijo Daryl inquieto

-Unas semanas, estaba buscando a su hijo y a ti, pero no sabia nada de lo que habia pasado.

-No podía creerlo cuando le contamos –dijo Duane –Hasta que los vio por la ventana. Le platicamos de un centro de refugiados en Atlanta, dijo que iria ahí a buscarlos.

-Nos separamos poco despues –dijo –teniamos intención de ir ahí también, pero tuvimos varios problemas, nos encontramos a varios carroñeros que hirieron a Duane –el chico les mostro una larga cicatriz en el vientre, probablemente de un cuchillo.

-¿Atlanta? ¿Estas seguro? –le dijo Daryl.

-Como dije, iba hacia ahí.

-Bien –dijo Daryl –ahora ya se a donde ir ¿Vendran con nosotros?

Morgan y Duane se miraron un momento y despues asintió.

-Ya llevamos demasiado el tiempo aquí, iremos con ustedes –Daryl asintió y se paro mientras Morgan y Duane preparaban sus cosas.

Merle se acerco a su hermano y le dijo.

-Daryl, ellos no pueden venir con nosotros, no los conocemos –le dijo mirando al padre y al hijo –ni siquiera sabemos si dicen la verdad.

-¿Cómo sabían mi nombre entonces? ¿Cómo me reconocieron o se enteraron que estábamos comprometidos? Rick ni siquiera se lo habia dicho a su ex-esposa.

-Aun asi, tal vez Rick no fue a Atlanta, que tengan su radio no…

-Es lo único que tengo Merle…la única pista…

El mayor lo miro con ceño fruncido, pero no dijo más.

Cuando Daryl comenzó a salir con el policía estaba furioso. A diferencia de su viejo nunca fue homofóbico, en realidad habia tenido varias experiencias muy interesantes en el pasado.

Habia odiado al policia por el hecho de haber alejado a su hermano de el...pero si de algo le daba crédito era de hacer feliz a su hermano, cosa que nunca habia visto antes.

Daryl jamas habia reido como cuando estaba con el policia y lo habia terminado aceptando e incluso se llevaba bien con el, se toleraban, e incluso lo habia ayudado despues de que lo arrestara.

Lo habia obligado a ir a la rehabilitación por las drogas y lo habia superado. Era algo por lo que estaba en deuda.

-Merle –su hermano le llamo sacándolo de su pensamiento –es hora de irnos, vamos.

El hombre mayor tomo varias de las maletas que contenían las armas que habían juntado Duane y Morgan y salio.

**

El grupo llego a las afueras de Atlanta dos días despues, recorrieron los alrededores y encontraron lo que buscaban en un carro deportivo rojo, una nota de Rick para Morgan en la que le informaban que se dirigían al CDC.

Siguiendo su consejo se dirigieron a la CDC solo para encontrarlo en ruinas y quemado.

-Aquí no hay nada –dijo Merle –Si estuvieron aquí fue hace semanas.

Daryl sintió que la esperanza que tenia se evaporaba. Era un callejón sin salida.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Morgan señalando la manada de  caminantes que se dirigía. Los tres hombres caminaron hacia los autos pero Daryl se quedo parado mirando con desolación el lugar.

Merle se volvió hacia el y lo jajo.

-¡Daryl! ¡Vamonos!

El Cazador negó con las lagrimas cayendo nuevamente, ya no quería seguir, no podía seguir, no sin el.

Merle miro a su hermano y supo que no se movería, que se quedaría ahí a morir.

No, el no lo permitiría, tenia la sensación que le policia estaba vivo y estaría condenado si dejaba a su hermanito a morir. Llevaría su hermano de regreso con el oficial amigable. Asi que sin otra opción, le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Despierta idiota, no te convertiras en comida de caminante –lo arrastro hacia el auto y lo subio saliendo de ahí.

**

Morgan miro a los dos hermanos. Estaban escondidos en una pequeña cabaña a lado de la carretera, Daryl habia vuelto a caer en la depresión por unos días pero se recupero con el objetivo de seguir buscando. Estaba segura que Rick no estaba en el CDC cuando exploto, debía de continuar, nunca se rendiría.

Los cuatro hombres se internaron en el pequeño pueblo. Llevaban semanas vagando por la carretera y hasta el momento no habían encontrado gran cosa.

Decidieron volver a King County y se estaban quedando en el antiguo refugio de Morgan. Daryl salía a buscar algún indicio de Rick pero hasta el momento no encontraba nada.

Dias despues Daryl volvio de una caceria cuando escucho un auto acercarse y se oculto. Merle se habia quedado atrás terminando de cazar, mientras que Morgan y Duane estaban en el refugio.

Daryl vio el auto pasar pero no logro identificar a quienes lo abordaban pero eran mas de dos personas.

Corrió hacia la motocicleta que habia encontrado unos días antes y se puso en marcha rápido, se habia alejado algo del pueblo.

Cuando llego a la entrada vio el auto estacionado pero lo reviso  sin encontrar gran cosa y camino hacia la calle principal llena de trampas pero no vio a los hombres del auto.

Con la ballesta alzada recorrio la calle llegando a uno de los edificios vacios para vigilar. No podria en peligro donde estaban Morgan y Duane. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escucho los  pasos a lo lejos.

No eran muy fuertes pero tras años rastreando era capaz de distinguir ruidos lejanos.

Poco despues vio caminar a dos personas por la calle

Eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era de origen asiático y joven mientras que la mujer era de cabello castaño oscuro y corto.

Los observo detenerse como si esperara a alguien. Poco despues un hombre los alcanzo. Era alto y tenia unos rizos de color castaño oscuro asi como una barba.

Daryl sintió que su corazon latia en su pecho mas fuerte. El lo conocía, por supuesto que lo conocía, era el mismo hombre que habia arrestado a Merle tres años antes, el que se habia convertido en su mejor amigo, el que le habia mostrado que era digno de amor.

El mismo hombre que le habia permitido formar parte de la vida de su hijo.

El que le habia dado los dos anillos que llevaba en su mano izquierda y cuya foto tenia en el bolsillo. Bajo corriendo a la calle temiendo que desapareciera.

Llego a la calle y vio ambos lados, logrando ver al grupo mientras daba la vuelta rumbo a la carretera. Vio con el rabillo del ojo a Morgan y Rick quienes también habían salido del refugio pero no se detuvo, no podía perderlo.

Corrio hacia el hombre cono el miedo de perderlo para siempre. Vio a su hermano llegar por el otro lado y llamarlo pero no se detuvo.

Llego hasta la orilla y vio al grupo hacia el auto. Daryl corrió y cuando estuvo a distancia suficiente dijo el hombre que habia estado en su mente y su corazón por semanas.

-¡Rick! –el hombre se congelo inmediatamente. Daryl espero ansioso a que se volviera hacia el con el corazón latiéndole desesperado.

Cuando se volvió Daryl sintió que todos esos días, ese dolor, desesperanza, miedo y anhelo desaparecía con solo mirarlo frente a el.

El antiguo policia lo miraba sorprendido, sus ojos reflejaban alivio, alegría y amor.

-Daryl –dijo Rick mirándolo -¡Daryl! –Rick corrió hacia el y Daryl hizo lo mismo encontrándose a medio camino.

La fuerza del abrazo asi los hizo caer pero no les importo. Estaban perdidos en los brazos del otro, recordándose mientras las lagrimas caian por las mejillas de ambos. Sus labios se juntaron en un beso desesperado despues de semanas separados, dejando que todo el miedo y dolor se lavara con eso.

Finalmente se separaron pero sin soltarse. Rick tomo su mano izquierda entre las suyas llevandola a sus labios y depositando un beso en los anillos que llevaba ahí, como lo habia hecho desde que se los habia dado.

Cuando se separo junto sus manos haciendo que sus anillos chocaran con el que Rick tenia en esa mano y emitieran un leve tintineo.

Ambos apoyaron la frente en la de su pareja.

-Cre…Crei que no volviera a verte –dijo Daryl con voz rota mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de la misma forma que por las de Rick.

-Shh…estoy aquí, ambos estamos aquí…no volveré a perderte nunca.

Estuvieron en esa posición unos minutos y se separaron pero sin soltar sus manos.

Daryl vio a los compañeros de Rick mirándolos un tanto sorprendidos, Rick siguió su mirada y jalo a su pareja hacia ellos sin soltar su mano, con muy pocas ganas de romper el ansiado contacto.

-Daryl, ellos son Glenn y Maggie, son parte de mi grupo –se volvió a ver a sus compañeros –el es Daryl, mi prometido.

-Hola –dijo el chico –Rick no ha hablado mucho de ti –le tendio la mano, cosa que Daryl correspondio, despues Rick se volvió hacia el, mirándolo.

-¿Estas solo? –le pregunto sonriendo.

Antes de que Daryl respondiera escucho otra vez detrás de ellos.

-Por supuesto que no, oficial amigable –Rick se volvió y vio a Merle caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa –no dejaria a mi hermanito solo…

Rick miro al Dixon mayor con una sonrisa.

-Debi de haber imaginado que estarían juntos, me alegro de verte Merle –dijo ella sonriendo.

-yo también, oficial amigable –dijo –no puedo creer que dije eso –añadió con una sonrisa, ambos conscientes que no era cierto.

Unos minutos despues Rick vio detrás de el a otras dos personas y se sorprendio al ver quienes eran.

-Morgan, Duane –dijo cuando llegaron a su altura, feliz de ver a sus dos amigos sanos y salvos.

-Rick, me alegra verte bien –dijo dándole un abrazo rápido –creo que debemos irnos  -señalo hacia la carretera donde tres caminantes iban hacia ellos –vamos, ya va a oscurecer, vengan con nosotros al refugio.

Rick le hizo una señal a sus compañeros quienes siguieron a Duane y Morgan.

Llegaron al refugio donde se acomodaron para pasar la noche, Rick les comento que su grupo se ocultaba en una prisión a unos kilómetros de ahí y que podrían ir en la mañana.

Una vez que Morgan le dijo a Rick la razón de porque no lo habia alcanzado en Atlanta, Daryl y Rick se separaron del grupo, sentándose en un lugar apartado.

Estuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, Rick miraba a Daryl atentamente, tratando de rescatar todos sus rasgos.

Daryl, siempre incomodo por tener toda la atención, se sonrojo pero no aparto la vista, no quería volver a perder de vista a Rick nunca.

-¿Quién mas esta en tu grupo? –dijo Daryl, quería saber si Carl estaba bien, pero no se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta.

A pesar de eso, Rick lo entendio y acaricio el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

-Carl esta con nosotros –le dijo –también están el padre y la hermana de Glenn, Hershel y Beth, una mujer y su hija, Carol y Sophia, un hombre que estaba preso en la prisión, Axel, también Lori y Shane.

Rick noto la tensión en el cuerpo del Daryl al pronunciar el nombre su amigo. Se volvió mirando sus ojos que brillaban con dolor y supo que algo habia pasado.

Todo lo que Lori y Shane le habían dicho desde que volvió regreso a su mente y supo que algo habia pasado entre ellos.

-Daryl –le dijo el –¿Qué ocurrio antes de todo esto? Cuando me dispararon

El arquero lo miro indeciso, temia su reacción, además tampoco sabia que le habia dicho Shane sobre el.

Rick noto su aprehensión y acaricio su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-El me dijo que te habías ido –dijo en voz baja sin querer llamar la atención de sus acompañantes –que te veias aliviado cuando te dijo que estaba en coma y que…

Daryl lo miro sorprendido, se solto de su agarre con sus ojos brillando de dolor.

-¿Y tu lo crees? ¿Eso piensas de mi? ¿Es…? –Rick sujeto su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de calmarlo pero no funciono, los ojos de Daryl se veían destrozados y las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas –¡El me dijo que habias muerto! –grito llamando la atención de sus otros acompañantes -¡Me dijo que te habían disparado y habías muerto! Yo…yo estaba…y despues Lori llego pidiendo los papeles del seguro…y Carl lloraba…yo crei que me habias dejado… que…nunca volveria a verte…y estaba completamente solo…

Rick sujeto a Daryl con fuerza permitiendo que ocultara su rostro en el pecho y le susurro al oído

-Shh…tranquilo…jamas crei eso de ti Daryl, sabia que no podias abandonarme…nunca…ni por un momento, desconfie de ti…

Daryl poco a poco se relajo y el llanto fue cediendo, mientras Rick pasaba las manos por su cabello.

El ex-oficial se dio cuenta del profundo daño que habían causado y quien era el responsable, comenzando a sentir la rabia crecer dentro de el.

Todo era culpa de Shane ¿Cómo habia podido hacer eso? Su mejor amigo, su hermano…habia dañado al hombre que amaba, pero ¿Por qué?

Recordaba que al inicio de su relacion, Shane se habia mostrado molesto y huraño con Daryl pero con el paso del tiempo esto habia menguado.

Ahora se preguntaba si habia estado tan engañado,  no solo por Lori sino también por Shane.

¿Ambos habían odiado a Daryl desde el inicio y solo habían fingido aceptar su relacion?

Shane no era homofóbico, Rick sabia que su antipatía no iba por ese camino, el mismo hombre habia tenido relaciones con hombres en el pasado.

Entonces ¿Qué era lo que les hacia odiar a Daryl asi? ¿Por qué lastimarlos de esa forma?

Rick alzo el rostro de Daryl cuando sintió que se habia calmado. El cazador lo miro con ojos rojos, el ex-oficial acaricio sus mejillas quitando las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Shhh…ya todo paso –le dijo el hombre –no permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar o que le hagan daño…nunca.

Daryl asintió y lo beso nuevamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como siempre debía de ser.

**

El grupo miraba la prisión mientras se acercaban a ella. Rick les habia explicado un poco la distribución de los bloques asi como de la cercanía de otro grupo de refugiados, Woodbury*, con los cuales estaban entablando relaciones, aunque algo tensas.

Al llegar una mujer de cabello corto y grisáceo, abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa de alivio se transformo en incertidumbre al ver la moto de Merle a lado del carro.

El grupo bajo del auto y la mujer se acerco cautelosa.

-Creimos que algo les habia pasado –dijo ella mirando a sus acompañantes con sospecha.

-No paso nada Carol –le dijo Rick –Solo encontramos a algunos amigos.

La mujer vio la sonrisa de Rick con sorpresa, en el tiempo que lo conocía no lo habia visto con esa expresión ni esos  ojos tan brillantes.

Vio al hombre a lado y lo reconocio inmediatamente por la foto que Carl se habia encargado de mostrar a todos en la prisión.

-¡Daryl! –escucho un grito proveniente de detrás de ella que confirmaba sus sospechas.

Los recién llegados se volvieron en dirección al sonido y vieron a un niño correr hacia ellos. Detrás aparecieron los otros miembros del grupo y casi al final, logro ver a la ex-esposa de Rick quien palidecio bruscamente al ver al hombre hacia el que su hijo corria.

El niño se aproximo a los recién llegados y se abrazo al hombre de cabello castaño oscuro  quien se puso a su altura y devolvió el abrazo con alegría.

El resto del grupo camino a ellos con Shane y Lori a lo ultimo.

Carol los miro platicar en voz baja. La mujer los conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaban felices del regreso del prometido de Daryl y se pregunto que papel habían tenido en la separación inicial.

**

El enojo crecia dentro de ella rápidamente. ¿Cómo habia podido encontrarlo? ¿Acaso nunca se liberaría de ese maldito sureño?

Se volvió hacia Shane quien miraba al grupo recién llegado con aprehensión.

-¿Y ahora que? –le dijo en voz baja –¿Cómo le encontró?

-No lo se –dijo –pero ten por seguro que Rick sabra lo que paso antes y…

Shane se detuvo abruptamente, Lori se volvió a verlo dándose cuenta que miraba fijamente a otro de los recién llegados, el que bajaba de la motocicleta, el hermano de Daryl, Merle.

Iba a preguntar pero se detuvo al ver que Rick la miro directamente y vio que sus ojos brillaban de rabia contenida y no tuvo duda de que el insoportable sureño ya le habia dicho la verdad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En esta historia el gobernador no existe.


	6. La prisión.

Capítulo 6 La prisión

Rick veía la interacción entre Daryl y Carl con una sonrisa. El niño tenía un brillo en los ojos que no habia visto desde antes del apocalipsis mientras hablaba con Daryl y les presentaba al resto de los miembros del grupo a los nuevos integrantes.

El, por su parte no se separaba del cazador vio a Lori mirándolo y sintió el enojo brotando en su pecho, pero dejaría eso para despues. En ese momento solo le importaba Daryl y su hijo.

Shane se acercó a él con cautela y Rick suspiro estresado. Él era consciente de que su amigo habia notado su enojo.

Vio que Daryl notaba su cercanía y se tensaba. El hombre apretó el hombro del cazador dando a entender que él estaba a su lado. Cuando el cazador se relajó Rick lo soltó y camino hacia Shane. Este trato de hablar pero Rick lo detuvo sin querer escuchar

-No hables –le dijo en voz baja con el enojo filtrándose en su voz –Daryl me conto lo que le dijiste ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle que habia muerto?! ¡¿Y decirme a mí que él me habia abandonado?!

El otro hombre miro al grupo alejado, asegurándose de que nadie escuchara.

-Mira, lo siento –dijo, no tenía caso mentirle más, sabía que no importaba lo que le dijera, el hombre no le creería –no debí decirle que habías muerto…lo hice por tu bien y el de Carl.

-¡No metas a Carl en esto! ¿Cómo separarme del hombre que amo era por mi bien?

-Quería que te dieras cuenta que él no te quería…que Lori…

-¿Lori? –Lo interrumpió molesto – ¿Así que ella y tú estaban de acuerdo?

Su amigo lucio un tanto apenado pero  no sabía si era por su traición o por involucrar a su ex-esposa

-Bien, lo admito, ella me motivo a hacerlo –dijo que Daryl no era bueno para ti, que merecías algo mas y que ella quería volver contigo…me pidió ayuda…

-¿Y a ti no te importo ser mi mejor amigo?  ¿Le hiciste caso a Lori?

-Mira…Daryl no era nadie hasta que comenzó a salir contigo…no tenía nada...tú estabas enamorado y no lo veías pero Lori y yo si…él y su hermano no son el mejor ejemplo para Carl y…

-Tu no me vas a decir que es lo mejor para mi hijo –le dijo –no conoces a Daryl…nunca lo viste convivir con Carl…curarlo cuando se cayó del árbol y se raspo la rodilla…jugar con los niños del orfanato cuando fuimos a llevarles la despensa de la estación…

-Rick…

-Ya basta –le dijo el molesto –ya no quiero oírte…solo aléjate de Daryl, termine contigo y Lori…ya termine con todo…

Rick se alejó de él un poco más tranquilo, vio que Daryl lo miraba ansiosamente, se acercó y tomo su mano entre las suyas, en un intento de darle seguridad, que estaba aquí para él.

El cazador le sonrió mientras se relajaba a su lado

**

La noche habia caído en la prisión, Rick acababa de terminar su guardia y se dirigía hacia su celda donde estaba seguro que Daryl lo esperaba.

En la entrada del bloque vio una figura que reconoció como Lori.

Con un gruñido se acercó, no quería pensar en esa mujer. Supo que Lori habia estado esperando a que volviera y que habia notado su acercamiento cuando se separó de la pared y se paró frente a la puerta.

Rick trato de rodearla, sin querer detenerse pero supo que no iba a ser posible cuando la mujer lo llamo e inmediatamente sintió la rabia bullir en él.

-¿Qué quieres Lori? –le dijo deteniéndose pero dándole la espalda.

-Ya estarás feliz –dijo con molestia en la voz –lo trajiste  de regreso ¿Qué? ¿Ya te convenció que no te dejo? Arruinara esta pequeña comunidad…su hermano y el son peligrosos no lo quiero cerca de mi hijo, quiero que se vaya…

Lori se cayó al ver la expresión de furia de Rick. Nunca en los años que lo llevaba conociendo lo habia visto así, sus ojos estaban prácticamente rojos.

-No te atrevas a seguir –le dijo –continua y no me contenderé, Daryl me conto lo que paso, lo que le dijeron y…

-El mintió –interrumpió Lori –se le dijo que solo estas herido y…

-Entonces Shane también miente, porque él me dijo que tú lo convenciste de decirle eso y despues fuiste a pedirle los papeles del seguro…

Lori sintió como si le hubieran dado una cachetada, jamás pensó que Shane la traicionara y hablara.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi o a Daryl –le dijo Rick –Nunca Lori…

Rick entro a la prisión dejando a la mujer sola en la oscuridad.

**

Shane estaba saliendo de la torra de vigilancia cuando sintió que lo jalaban hacia una de las paredes.

Hizo además de gritar pero su boca fue cubierta por una mano impidiéndole emitir ruido.

-Atraerás caminantes –una voz profunda que reconoció  enseguida llego a su oído y sintió que le encajaban un pequeño cuchillo en el cuello.

Shane vio al otro hombre con enojo

-¿Qué te pasa? Pude haberte disparado

-Soy yo quien te disparara –Shane escucho la ira en su voz, sintiendo el cuchillo en su garganta y se estremeció, sintiendo la excitación crecer en el –por tu culpa mi hermano sufrió durante semanas.

Shane miro a Merle y sin importarle el hilo de sangre en su piel se alzó y devoro sus labios siendo correspondido con fiereza sintiendo la pasión que siempre sentía en presencia del mayor de los Dixon.

Habían mantenido esa relación por casi un año, no eran pareja, solo follaba y listo, sin complicaciones, al menos al principio.

Shane sentía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados por el cazador: atracción, excitación, pasión tal vez incluso comodidad y cariño.

Con el cazador se sentía seguro, cosa que no habia sucedido antes, sabía que al hacer daño a Daryl dañaba a Merle, pero su “enamoramiento” por Lori habia sido más fuerte.

Lori era estabilidad y rutina para él, la constante relación sentimental que habia tenido desde siempre.

La quería desde la escuela secundaria, pero ella habia elegido a Rick, jamás habia intentado nada pero tras su divorcio se habia acercado a ella, hasta que Merle Dixon habia llegado.

Merle era confuso para él, era extraño y exótico, le atraía y al a vez le temia

Sobro todo  por el campo de personalidad que habia tenido tras su sobredosis.

Por eso cuando Lori le habia pedido que le mintiera a Daryl  el habia aceptado, aun cuando no quería hacerlo porque inevitablemente dañaría a Merle.

Pero, a pesar de todo, sentía que ahí estaba su lugar, entre los labios y brazos de Merle.

**

Rick y Daryl se encontraban en el catre de celda, el ex-policía sentía la ansiedad del cazador al estar encerrado ahí. Así que pasaba las manos por sus brazos y espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El hombre más joven veía las fotos que Rick habia recuperado de su casa y hacia varios comentarios de cuando las habían tomado.

Disfrutando de la comodidad que se le ofrecía, tras tantos días de soledad e incertidumbre.

Sabía que afuera todavía estaban los problemas, aun tenía que lidiar con Shane y Lori, reforzar las paredes, conseguir comida pero en ese momento solo le importaba la persona en sus brazos.


	7. Boda

Capitulo 7 Boda

Los días se convirtieron en semanas. El grupo comenzó a organizar la prisión para convertirlo en un hogar.

Daryl y su grupo se adaptaron bien al lugar. Los cazadores se encargaban de conseguir la carne y comenzaban a trabajar en las murallas.

Tambien se inicio el contacto con un nuevo grupo, Woodbury, a unos kilómetros de la prisión.

Este grupo fue dirigido por Jessica Wilbert, una antigua militar que había fundado la comunidad al inicio.

La relación de ambas colonias al principio fue delicada y cautelosa por ambas partes, pero se convirtió en estrecha a lo largo de las semanas. Actualmente constituía una relación simbiótica, Woodbury les proporcionaba materiales de construcción, una joven arquitecta que les ayudo a levantar las nuevas murallas y verduras mientras Rick había plantado.

La prisión, por otro lado, les brindo algunas armas, carne, productos enlatados y gasolina.

Algo totalmente contrario era su relación de Rick con Lori. Las peleas entre los dos, todos los días, la mujer enfurecida al ver a Rick con Daryl.

Y todo empeoro con la actitud de Carl. Al inicio Lori le prohibió su hijo tener contacto con Daryl pero el niño, tras unos días, se había revelado y negado a este decir que a su madre no podía apartarlo del hombre que consideraba un segundo padre.

Tras esto y la insistencia de Lori, Carl se alejó de su madre, la ignoraba y trató de no encontrársela.

Lori, obviamente, sacaba su ira con Rick, Daryl y Shane

Las cosas para este último tampoco fueron las mejores. Rick ya no confiaba en el y lo evitaba, las peleas con Lori lo ponían furioso, la mujer queria convencer en Rick de correr Daryl, cosa que sabia imposible

Pero cuando era lo peor era que Merle lo evitaba. Tras esa primera noche las cosas parecieron mejorar, incluso se acostaron un par de veces, pero dos semanas después de haber visto un Shane besando a Lori.

Esa noche Shane había hablado de hablar con él pero Merle lo había corrido y ahora lo sabía como la peste.

En ese momento ya no sabia que hacer, tenia que resolver su vida.

**

Jessica no era una mujer fácil de tratar, aunque no era mucho mayor que Rick la vida militar la había convertido en una persona dura.

Su pareja, Marjorie, era totalmente diferente, era alegre y extrovertida. Jessica podía ser la armadura de Woodbury pero Marjorie era el corazón.

Llevaban juntas casi diez años y estaban casadas desde hacia cinco.

-¿Y no piensan formalizar su relación? Marjorie a Rick en una visita que el ex policía había hecho un Woodbury para transportar a la arquitecta que los ayudaba.

Daryl, como siempre, le acompañaba, era extraño cuando se separaban. En ese momento el cazador se encuentra con Jessica revisando las reservas de carne mientras Rick tenía una charla con Marjorie.

-No es como si pudiéramos ir al registro civil y casarnos -dijo Rick suspirando. Habia deseado llamar a Daryl su esposo y ahora pensaba que no podria nunca.

-No es necesario, en el pasado solo se necesitaban intercambiar votos y anillos, ahora que si quieren una ceremonia pueden hacer una luz, es la misma cosa que Jessie y yo.

Marjorie le explico en que consistía la ceremonia de luz, Rick la escuchó cada vez con más interés, eso le gustaba pero tenia que hablarlo con Daryl. Cuando el cazador volvio con Jessica ambos se retiraron.

De regreso en la prisión la pareja se queda un momento revisando los progresos de las murallas.

Se estaban desarrollando en dos etapas. Lo primero fue el camino que había en el área administrativa por donde entraban los caminantes.

Una vez que estuvo terminado y terminando con los caminantes dentro de la prisión, se procesó para crear una primera pintura mural hecha en aluminio, esta coloco detrás de las vallas y ya estaba terminada.

La segunda era de piedra, que fue idea de Susan, la arquitecta, quien en el viejo mundo paso años en Europa trabajando en la restauración de los edificios medievales y en la construcción de réplicas.

Esta técnica era tardada pero efectia con los materiales que tenian a su alcance y más resistente y al estar dentro de las vallas era más segura de construir.

Durante el trayecto Rick le comento a Daryl sobre la ceremonia de luz

Daryl se mostro entusiasmado, al igual que Rick, temia que nunca le podria decir a su prometido esposo. Ahora le ofrecían la oportunidad y la aceptaría.

Le preocupaba un poco la reacción de Lori, la mujer no ha hecho la vida fácil desde su llegada pero no por ella renuncia a una familia con Rick.

Ya dentro de la prisión, la pareja hablo con Carl y Hershel sobre la ceremonia y estos se demostraron emocionados.

La noticia se regocijó por los habitantes de la prisión que la noticia se mostró entusiasta y comenzó a organizar todo.

La única persona que no se mostro de acuerdo fue Lori. Esta hizo todo lo posible para evitar la ceremonia pero no pudo detenerla.

Shane, por su parte participo en todo lo que pudo, en un intento de limar asperezas con Rick y Merle.

La ceremonia fue programada en dos semanas, ya nadie sabia con exactitud que dia era pero Woodbury llevaba un calendario que los habitantes de la prisión adoptaron.

El dia la ceremonia Jessica, Marjorie, Susan, la arquitecta, y Cassie, la enfermera que se habia convertido en amiga de Daryl, llegaron.

Marjorie se reunio con Daryl antes de la ceremonia. El cazador se veia nervioso, llevaba puesta una camiseta y pantalón blancos que Cassie les habia entregado a el y a Rick días antes.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto mientras lo veía tratando de acomodarse el cabello.

El cazador lo miro y asintio.

-Si –dijo volviendo a acomodarse el cabello. Marjorie tomo el cepillo de las manos de Daryl y lo miro.

-Daryl, ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto.

-Nada –le dijo evitando su mirada.

-Oye –dijo tomándole las manos –dime…

El sureño la miro y suspiro.

-Yo…antes de Rick, no habia tenido esto…nunca…Rick fue mi primero en tantas cosas…mis padres no fueron precisamente buenos y Merle estaba mas fuera de casa que dentro…asi que…

-Lo haras bien –le dijo con una sonrisa –Rick y tu ya son prácticamente esposos, solo lo formalizaran…además, Carl te adora y tu grupo te respeta, si no te conociera, solo eso me bastaría para saber que eres una buena persona y mereces esto.

Daryl asintió agradecido. En ese momento Cassie entro indicándoles que era hora.

Salieron al patio de la prisión donde seria la ceremonia. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, su familia.

Glenn y Maggie habian traido en su ultima carrera ropa de fiesta, que eran lo que traían puesto.

Maggie se acerco a Daryl y le tendio una pequeña caja.

-Glenn y yo entramos a una joyería para conseguirles esto –Daryl la abrió y vio dos anillos de boda, la chica le guiño el ojo –ninguna pareja puede considerarse esposos sin anillos de boda.

El cazador le agradeció y se los tendio a Carl para que se los entregara en el momento adecuado.

Rick se acerco a el y le sonrio, estaba vestido de la misma forma que Daryl.

Carol se les acerco y les tendio dos velas a cada uno, que estaban encendidas.

La tercera vela, mas grande, estaba en una pequeña mesa que serviría de altar y Hershel estaba en la parte de atrás.

Este miro a los novios y comenzó a hablar

-Estas velas simbolizan lo que han sido hasta hoy, dos personas con fortalezas, ilusiones, planes de futuro y  caminos independientes. Hoy, que deciden unirse en matrimonio, van a juntar sus caminos en un proyecto común. Al unir sus velas en una sola llama, juntan también sus ilusiones y sellan el compromiso que nace entre ambos. –Daryl y Rick se acercaron a la mesa y juntando ambas velas encendieron la mas grande -Que esta llama les recuerde cada año, cada mes, cada día, la promesa de amarse. Que su llama les recuerde la felicidad con la que hoy han llegado hasta aquí y la fortaleza que sella su unión.

Daryl y Rick apagaron las velas individuales y se volvieron a ver con una sonrisa.

Entonces Carl se aproximo hasta la pareja y les entrego a cada uno el anillo.

Rick fue el primero en hablar, tomo la mano izquierda de Daryl, la cual ahora solo llevaba el anillo de compromiso, el otro lo llevaba ahora en su mano derecha.

-Este anillo significa que no tengo suficientes palabras para explicar lo importante que eres para mi. Te lo entrego como símbolo de amor y de que lo protegeré cada dia como el primer dia –le coloco el anillo en el dedo

Daryl entonces tomo la mano izquierda de Rick, que aun tenia el primer anillo y dijo

-Te coloco este anillo para celebrar que voy a despertarme contigo cada mañana y saber que estas conmigo y eso hace que todo valga la pena. Para decirte que estoy feliz de compartir mi vida contigo y que te protegeré siempre. –lo coloco en la mano de Rick.

Hershel volvio a hablar.

-Dejen que esta vela arda el dia de su boda, es un símbolo que alumbra y acompaña. La vela del día de su boda les susurra al oído: _Lo he visto._ _Mi llama estaba presente cuando se tomaron de las manos y se regalaron su corazón el uno al otro. Soy algo más que una simple vela. Soy un testigo mudo de su amor y continuaré viviendo siempre en su hogar. En los días en que brille el sol, cuando sientan una gran alegría, cuando una bella estrella brille en el horizonte, no necesitarán encenderme. Enciéndanme cuando anochezca o cuando surja la primera pelea. Enciéndanme cuando haya que dar el primer paso y no sepan cómo; cuando sea necesaria una explicación y no encuentren las palabras; cuando quieran abrazarse y los brazos estén paralizados. Enciéndanme. Mi luz ser un signo claro para ustedes. Habla su propio idioma, el idioma que todos entendemos. Déjenme arder mientras sea necesario, hasta que los dos unidos mejilla con mejilla, puedan apagarme. Entonces les diré agradecida: Hasta la próxima vez._ Ahora estan unidos, y pueden sellar esa unión con un beso. –Daryl y Rick sonrieron felices y se besaron mientras su grupo aplaudia con alegría.

La pareja se miraba con alegría y amor.

Aun cuando los caminantes estaban detrás de las paredes, nada, por ese instante todo fue perfecto para ellos, rodeados de su familia y amigos, al fin juntos, como siempre debio ser.

**

La figura, cubierta por la oscuridad, revisaba las barreras que habían instalado en la parte administrativa de la prisión.

Escucho los gruñidos de los caminantes yendo hacia ella pero no les hizo caso, al menos  no por ahora.

Entonces escucho un ruido desde el otro lado, una de las barreras cedía mientras tiraban de las placas de aluminio desde dentro. La placa cedió dejando un agujero por el que fácilmente podrían entrar dos hombres y revelando a otra figura.

-Pense que no lo harias ...- dijo quien esperaba afuera.

"No se puede escabullirme" --contesto la otra -todos están tan concentrados en lo que está ocurriendo ahí enfrente que ni siquiera notaron mi ausencia, ni tampoco sospecharon de la falta de herramientas durante la semana.

-Bueno, ahora es mejor irnos ... la sorpresa se acerca, no queremos arruinarla ...

La otra figura del amanecer saliendo de la prisión e internándose en el bosque, mientras que el boquete los caminantes se abre paso dentro de la prisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte que Hershel dice sobre la vela es parte del texto "Habla la vela de nuestra boda" del sacerdote belga Phil Bosmans.
> 
> Las ceremonias de luz se me hacen tan hermosas


End file.
